Kingdom Hearts Oneshots
by MatthewKirklandWilliams
Summary: Random drabbles about Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy.
1. Demyx's Message

It was a pretty normal day in the Organization. Everyone was going about doing whatever task that they were assigned to that day which was either: Xemnas sending them on missions or that he assigned then just to clean certain parts of the castle. Well in the upstairs room, 8 doors down stood Demyx's room.

If you happen to go past the Nocturnes room you will find him pacing back and forth, mumbling to himself. Now you would wonder what he is doing but, no one has seemed to care, and if they did they wouldn't an answer. After a couple days of pacing and staying locked up in his room it seemed as Demyx decided to come out but not in the way you would expect.

He burst out of the room and down the hallway and around a corner, in which Demyx ran into Vexen making the potions he was carrying topple over with the both of them spilling the potions everywhere.

" Sorry Vexen. " Demyx said as he immediately stood up.

" What the hell is wrong with you?! First you don't come out for days then when you do you burst out with no respect for anyone! " Vexen yelled.

' Oh no it's the respect issue again….' Demyx thought as Vexen rambled on.

" …so you should- Hey! " Vexen yelled again as Demyx started to jog away.

" Sorry Vexen, but I have something urgent to tell Saix! " Demyx waved and rounded another corner; Demyx stopped for a moment. Where would Saix even be? Xemnas' office? Demyx shrugged and dashed down toward Xemnas' office. He skidded to a stop in front of the door and knocked repeatedly.

" Xemnas! Xemnas! " Demyx yelled after each knock. Finally Xemnas came to the door.

" Yes Demyx? "

" Is Saix here? "

Xemnas just blinked " No. "

" Do you know where he is? "

" No, Demyx. Why? "

Demyx just shook his head. " Just need to tell him something really important. " Immediately after saying that Demyx ran off again not letting Xemnas ask what it was.

Demyx ran downstairs and into the kitchen just to see Xaldin cooking some sort of pasta. Demyx groaned and hit his head against the wall behind him.

" Gosh Dem. " Xaldin said " If you don't like pasta you don't have to eat it. Not everyone likes my pasta." Demyx turned his head towards Xaldin and just smiled.

" No that's not it, I love your pasta, its great. I'm looking for Saix but can't find him…. have you seen him? " Xaldin shook his head.

" Nope, sorry. Did you try his bedroom? " Demyx just smiled mumbled a thanks and made a portal to the outside of Saix's door and pounded on it.

" Saix! Saix! " Demyx yelled as he pounded harder on the door. No response. Demyx whirled back around and headed for the stairs, he did two at a time then jumped the rest of the way down then ran into the Living Room That Never Was.

He saw Saix sitting on the couch with Zexion, in which the said Schemer was talking to Saix probably boring him with his long boring chats that are probably something Saix knows nothing about.

Demyx grinned pleased he finally found Saix and could tell him what he was trying to for the past half-hour. The Nocturne walked up and stood in front of the Diviner and the Schemer to get his word in.

" Demyx…would you mind? " Zexion asked as Demyx stepped in between them.

" No, I need to tell Saix something really important! "

Saix raised and eyebrow " Well….what is it? "

Demyx opened his mouth to say it but before he could get a single sound out they heard a different sound, a cracking sound to be more precise. They looked around and at the same time all three say a large crack in the wall, it cracked more and started to slowly make its way upwards towards the ceiling.

All three watched as it finally made its way to the ceiling but it stopped as soon as it reached it and did no more. They all sat in silence for a moment trying to comprehend what had happened. Zexion just sighed and looked at Demyx.

" Please, Demyx. Tell Saix what you needed, and hurry because we were talking about interesting matters. "

Demyx looked at Saix who just rolled his eyes. " Yes please just tell me. It must be important since this is the reason you came out of your room. "

" Well- " That was all the farthest Demyx got before without warning the walls and ceiling suddenly collapsed on them, as did the rest of the castle, leaving them all buried under the rubble and whatever Demyx has to say never told.

* * *

Yup yup, I got this idea from meh friend snowseal135 when we were on vacation. Ok for you all that read my other stories...well Axel's Bad Temper isn't going so well, I'm stuck so don't count on that being updated for a while. If you want to know more about my stories and when I'll update or how they are going check my profile.

**StarsAtMidnight29**


	2. For A Klondike?

**Ok…this isn't just a random story that popped into my head. I got a fanfiction update and it was about a Klondike. Well I was like " Yummy! " then I thought, " It would be a good fanfiction…. Nah later. " Well then I went to Youtube and an advertisement about a Klondike…I was like "Okay…Ironic" Well later on TV I saw it again. I yelled " wtf " in my mind. I went to my room and turned on the radio and Stronger came on. Well it has something about a Klondike in it…So I gave cause obviously this story wants written! So it WILL be written.**

* * *

**For A Klondike?  
**

" Sora just pick. " Riku folded his arms as they stood in line to get their ice cream. Today they were getting ice cream, and by saying 'they' I mean Riku and Sora.

Sora was having trouble picking out what he wanted and Riku was starting to get mad. Riku has already ordered. Sora sighed. " What did you get, Riku? "

" A Klondike for the last time, Sora. "

" Are they any good? " Sora asked still looking at the board while Riku was giving him the death glare.

" Yes they are. I got one too, you should try it. " Riku urged.

" What if I don't like it? " Riku continued glaring at the brunette then sighed.

" You'll like it trust me. "

"But- "

" He'll have a Klondike also please. " Riku ordered for him.  
" Heeey. " Sora whined, Riku rolled his eyes.

" I'm paying for it anyway. If you don't like it then…you have to pay me back. " Riku replied as he gave the cashier the munny. The cashier took the munny then walked to the freezer to get their ice cream. Riku watched him get it then looked over at Sora, whom was looking at the cashier intently.

" Sora? "

"…" A long pause " Yea? "

" What are doing? " Sora looked over at Riku and grinned.

" Oh nothing. " The cashier had given then their ice cream then went to socialize with the other worker.

Sora grabbed his ice cream then ran to get a table. He got a booth beside the window, sat down and waited for Riku.

" Riku! " Sora called to Riku who was getting napkins but as being too slow for the brunettes liking, The said silver haired boy looked back at Sora then got a few more napkins then walked over to where Sora was sitting. " God, you're so slow. "

Riku laughed as he unwrapped his Klondike " That's what she said. "

Sora blinked " …what? "

Riku laughed harder " Nothing Sora. " Sora pouted then took a bite out of his Klondike bar.

…..

Riku looked at Sora waiting for some sort of response. Sora looked up at Riku and grinned.

"I love it! " Riku smiled taking a couple bites himself.

" Good, you better. " Riku threatened jokingly.

Sora giggled then took a few more bites smearing chocolate and ice cream on his face. A few moments later someone else came into the store. Sora looked back saw Kairi then beamed.

" Kairi! " Sora yelled so loudly that it nearly echoed in the store. The said girl turned around, smiled and waved then turned back and ordered. She came back and stood beside the table.

" Mind if I join? " She asked

Sora shook his head "Nope! We don't mind, do we Riku? "

Riku just sighed then smiled " No. " Kairi smiled again and sat beside Sora.

" You got a Klondike too? " Sora asked. It was more of a statement than a question.

" Yes I did, looks like you both got one too. " Kairi said then giggled.

" You know. They have an all popular question for this kind of ice cream. " Riku said matter-o-factly.  
Sora grinned " Oh I bet I can guess it. Its ' You can't just have one. '. "

Riku laughed "Nope, that's Lays, Sora. "

" Is it sorta like ' Sex is like Pringles, once you pop the fun doesn't stop. ' "?

Both Riku and Sora looked at Kairi and didn't say anything. " No. " Riku finally said. Sora's face was like ' Wtf Kairi?! '

"Is it ' Age is something that doesn't matter, unless you are a Klondike, ' "? Sora chimed in. Riku face palmed.

" No, Sora. "

" Then what is it?! " Kairi asked

" What would you do for a Klondike? "

Both Sora and Kairi paused. "That's it? " Sora asked.

" Yup. "

Sora grinned " Okay well, what would YOU do for a Klondike, Riku? "

Riku then smirked "Not you! "

Sora rolled his eyes " You're a pervert. " Riku grinned.

" Well what you do for a Klondike huh? "

" Nothing, I'd trade it in for Sea Salt Ice Cream. " Sora replied

Riku, Sora and Kairi laughed then Riku looked at Kairi. " What would you do for a Klondike, Kairi? "

She thought for a moment then smiled " You. " She replied non- chalantly. She finished off her ice cream then slid out of the booth to throw her trash away then stayed at there. " I'll talk to you later guys, I have some stuff to do, bye. " She waved and walked out the door.

Sora and Riku watched from their booth Kairi walk down the road. Riku grinned then looked at Sora. " I told you she liked me more. "

Sora's head shot to Riku " Nuh uh! "

" Yea huh. She said she would do me for a Klondike, its pretty obvious Sora. Face is she likes me more. " Sora stood up

" Oh yea? Well I can win her back; I'll accompany her shopping! " Riku blinked a few times then put his elbow on the table and rested his head in his palm.

" I know what you would do for a Klondike. "

Sora's face flushed then walked away back to the counter. Riku got up and followed.

" I'll have one Klondike please. " Riku realized what he was doing.

" I will have one also. " The cashier brought back both of the Klondike bars and handed it to them. Sora has already pulled out his wallet and set down a five then dashed out the door with the Klondike. "Keep the change! " Riku also set down a five grabbed his Klondike and rushed out after Sora as they ran down the road they both yelled in unison " Kairi! "

* * *

**Yup not how I expected this to go…this was not supposed to have Riku and Sora fighting over Kari but…whatever I don't own Pringles nor Kingdom Heats D=. Its five pages in my Word Document. It needs major editing - -'' It went a bit fast-ish. But I had to get this done so I could move on with my other fan fiction. It has 1,288 words though =DD  
Oh yes school starts soon :/ So that means I will be updating my fan fictions rarely. Unless you get lucky and I get a chapter done on the weekend. – Sighs- Well I know this wasn't that great but _review please._**

**- StarsAtMidnight  
**


	3. Sora's Secret

Sora: Stupid, Oblivious, Random, Adorable. Sora has been my best friend since I can remember so energetic and outgoing, fun to hang around. His feeling can often get hurt if you say something slightly mean to him or his friends. He gets jealous easily, we both are competitive and like the same girl. He's a very lovable guy, I don't think there's anyone who doesn't love Sora. But just because they have a perky attitude doesn't mean they aren't hiding something very serious.

" Riku get it!" Sora yelled at me as I ran in the sand trying to hit the ball. I jumped for it making a fist and bumped it hitting the ball over the net. Kairi and Selphy ran to bump it back but they collided into each other and missed the ball. Sora burst out laughing

" We won! " Sora held up his hand and high-fived me. " Girls lose once again to the Almighty Sora…and his friend Riku. " I smirked and Kairi frowned.

" Well ' Almighty Sora' are you up for a re-match? "

Sora shook his head " Nope, I'm worn out and I bet my friend here is too. We don't want you to lose too many times. " Sora grinned " Common, lets go get some ice cream. Girls pay!" Sora slipped on his sandals then ran off, I rolled my eyes, weird Sora is always up for one.

" Common, Kairi, Selphy. Lets go get Sora before he over doses on sugar. "

Kairi giggled. " Okay "

" You guys go ahead, I have to go do some shopping. " Selphy said as she slipped her sandals back on then waved to us. "Bye Kairi! Bye Riku! See ya later! " We both yelled goodbye and walked off to the ice cream shop.

We went in to see Sora sitting at a table with a phone up to his ear, looked down at the table talking and looking very serious. He looked up and saw us, he mumbled a few words then flipped his phone shut put it away then beamed as he came over to us.

" Finally I thought you would never get here. " Sora said then looked up at the board to find out what he wanted and so did Kairi. I glanced at Sora then back at the board.

" Who were you talking to? " I asked Sora as I kept my eyes on the board.

" My mom, she was checking up on me. She was freaking out because there's some killer on he loose and said to stay around with you guys. " Sora explained. It sounded reasonable enough so I let it go. " Where's Selph? "

" Had to so shopping, school starts soon remember?" Kairi explained

Sora sighed " Don't remind me. " Sora grinned then went to the cashier, her nametag read ' Larx. ' I looked at her then it clicked, after Sora and Kairi ordered then got their ice cream I walked up to her.

" Larxene. " Her wide smiled faded and turned into a frown.

" Riku. And yes I work here, don't ask any questions I'm not here to kill your precious friend just order. "

" Oh snappy. "

" I said order. "

" Fine fine, I'll have a Klondike Bar. " She went and got it then handed it to me.

" Two fifty. "

" God, expensive. " Larxene rolled her eyes. I handed her the munny then walked to where Sora and Kairi were sitting. "Wha'dda guys get? "

Kairi smiled " A Snickers Ice Cram Bar. "

" I got Sea Salt Ice Cream. "

Both Kairi and I looked at Sora.

" No chocolate? " I asked very surprised.  
Sora shrugged " Eh I don't wanna eat too much sugar. " I leaned over the table and felt Sora's head it felt fine. Sora slapped my hand away. " I'm fine Riku. " I didn't believe him but I didn't push any further.

" So what do you guys wanna do after this? " Kairi asked. I looked at Sora who looked like he was thinking about something and was just staring at his ice cream. Kairi noticed this also and just smiled. " We can go swimming, does that sound good? "

Sora looked up and grinned " Yea! "

I smiled and nodded " Sounds good. " Kairi beamed then went to throw her trash away.

" Sora…" Sora looked up at me and smiled

" Yea, Riku? "

I looked down " You know you can tell me anything right? "

Sora's smiled wider " Of course, you're my best friend. Eh I don't want the rest of this. " Sora got up as Kairi came back. Kairi stayed standing

"Kairi have you noticed a change in Sora? He didn't even finish his ice cream. " Kairi smiled and put her hands behind her back, thinking.

" No, though that is a bit odd. "

" Hum okay. " It must just be me then…I got up and we walked out the door. We were already in our swimming clothes so we didn't need to go back home to get changed. I slipped m shirt off then ran into the water Kairi slipped off her shorts and T-shirt (she has a bikini underneath) then ran with me.  
Sora took his own time and sorta jogged, he slipped his shirt off carefully, then I noticed something I hadn't before. There was a scar on Sora's chest, more around his ribs. Thew said Brunette was grinning as he walked in.

" Common Riku I know I'm hot but can you keep your eyes to yourself? " Sora joked. I came out of my trance then blushed.

" I-I wasn't staring at you…just wondering…about that scar. " Sora seemed to have frozen after I said ' scar '. But he regained his posture and smiled.

" It happened recently, I fell on the counter and it tore my chest, I tripped. " Sora said looking embarrassed as he rubbed the back of his head. I chuckled then splashed water in his face. Kairi splashed me back then I splashed her back which in turn Sora splashed me. I raised both my hands to splash them both but they teamed together and splashed me.

The splashing war went on with that for a while then we played other games like Marco Polo for example. After we got done swimming we dried off, got changed then went out to The Tree to watch the sun set together like always, us in out usual spot on The Tree, we sat in silence for a moment.

" Do you think we'll always be together like this? Like will one of us will leave the Islands for good? " Sora asked suddenly. Kairi looked like she was thinking so I responded.

" Well, even if we do go our separate ways we'll always see each other again some day. "

Kairi nodded in agreement " Lets hope so. " Sora just stared out into the sun set.

" What if one of us…. Dies? " Sora asked again.

I blinked then laughed " Don't worry Sora, as long as I'm around none of us is dying anytime soon. " Sora smiled and gave a weak laugh. Something was defiantly up.  
" Well we should go home you guys, the sun is almost gone, I don't wanna walk home in the dark, we can meet tomorrow at the Ice Cream Shop. " I looked at her and grinned.

" No worries I can get you home safe and sound and I'm up to the last part. " Kairi giggled…. Odd… Sora didn't say anything, he usually argues that he could get her home safer than me. I pushed off from leaning on The Tree.

Sora jumped down " Yea, Kairi's right we should go, we'll meet tomorrow. " Another odd thing, Sora wasn't being perky as usual. It would be more like 'Aww I don't wanna go yet…loooonger! ' In a whiney voice, but no whiney voice this time. It was uncharacteristically ((Me: long word O.o)) calm.

As I walked home I put my hands in my pockets and began to think. Sora was usually perky, cheery and annoying. But this time he was relaxed, less competitive, agrees with people with out whining…didn't want chocolate or any thing that had a lot of sugar in it. In Volleyball he didn't run around a lot, he took careful steps, didn't eat sugar, didn't swim or by hyper like usual, the odd scar on his chest….

Was it abuse? No his mum was too nice, that's the last thing she would do. Plus she's always working and when she comes home he's at a sleep over, is already sleep or had dinner made for her plus the house cleaned, he was a good kid.

I got to my house, opened the door, greeted my pet ferret named Koosco; it's the name from Emperor's New Groove movie, and Sora named him. Anyway I went up stairs got my shower, changed into my nightclothes turned off the lights, laid down and closed my eyes.

Sora was probably going through a phase or is suffering from Roxas being apart of him and the emoness is coming out. I chuckled at my last theory then went under the blanket turning on my side. Things would be better tomorrow. But little did I know I was completely wrong.

--- Next Day at the Ice Cream Shop ---

" Where the hell is he?! " I groaned in frustration looking at my watch for the fourth time. We had waited for forty-five minuets and counting in the Shop and Sora was a no show.

" I wonder where he is…" Kairi wonder out loud

I sighed " I'll call his house. I flipped open my phone and pressed 2 on speed dial and it started ringing. After a few rings I got the answering machine, I then tried his cell and instantly got voice mail. I growled " I'll try his moms cell she must know where he is. " I dialed the number, after a few rings I heard someone pick up but they were sniffing.

" Hello? " The person asked

" Who is this? This is Mrs. Hikaru. "

" Hello Mrs. Hikaru, this is Riku, do you know where Sora is? "

"Oh Riku, I'm so glad you called! "

" Why what's wrong? "

" Sora's in the hospital. "

" …Why? "

" I-I'll " I her sniff " I'll tell you when you get here. We are on the Main Island hospital, room number 538. "

" Thank you Mrs. Hikaru we'll be there right away. " I shut my phone and stood up then started walking. Kairi shot up.

" Riku where we going? What's going on? Where's Sora? "

"He's in the hospital. " I heard Kairi gasp.

" W-why? "

I shook my head "I don't know but we'll know when we get there. Common we'll take my car. " We ran to my house, hopped into my Black Ford Mustang and drove off racing through the streets going way past the speed limit. Kairi didn't say anything about that, but she held tightly onto her seat belt.

We got to the hospital in five minuets in what a regular drive is almost fifteen. I pulled into the nearest parking spot then jumped out. Kairi followed, we got inside and took the closest elevator to the fifth floor, Kairi saying nothing the whole time. We got to out floor then I searched for room 538 after a couple minuets of searching we found it. I knocked on the door then it opened seconds later.

" Oh Riku, Kairi, please come in. " She opened the door all the way and let us in. I saw Sora lying in a bed with many cords around him and a heart machine thing and you could hear the beeping like an echo in the room.

" What…happened? " Sora's mom looked at Sora then at Kairi and me.

" Sora collapsed again, it might be fatal this time. " I paused…. Again? Kairi looked like she was going to try so I spoke for her.

" What do you mean? "

Mrs. Hikaru looked at us again " He didn't tell you? Sora has lung cancer. He said he told you both but he said that you both took it pretty hard so for not to speak to you about it. I guess he didn't want you to know. "

I felt my hand tighten into a fist, Sora was…going to die? My hand tightened harder as I remember yesterday.

' What if one of us… Dies? '

I blinked then laughed ' Don't worry Sora, as long as I'm around none of us is dying anytime soon. '

I felt a tear roll down my cheek, I promised I would protect him as long as I'm alive, now he was dying and I couldn't do a thing. I felt my knees shake and felt like I was going to collapse.

" Is he awake? " I asked Sora's mom.

" You'll have to wake him up dear. You might, as well…this…might be the last time- "I nodded then walked over to Sora's bed, Kairi came with me.

I shook Sora lightly "Sora…Sora…. Sora! " I said his name louder every time, finally his eyes opened and searched around like he was confused.

"Riku? Kairi? " He blinked a couple times again. His voice was very hoarse and hard to understand.

Kairi bust out crying " Why didn't you tell us?! " Sora flinched and I touched Kairi's shoulder telling her to calm down.

" I didn't want to worry you…I was scared you'd treat me differently. " I have laughed.

" Sora, we're your friends right? You can tell us anything; we wouldn't think anything different of you. " Kairi nodded and Sora grinned

" You guys are the best. " Sora looked very tired.

"Maybe we- "

"Wait, I have to tell you something first. " He reached other and took Kairi's hand. "Kairi, I wanted to tell you I had always loved you, a lot more than poo head here. " Sora joked " But really, I really do love you, I wish I would have told you sooner. I'm sorry. " He let go of her hand and then turned to me.

" Riku, I know you're guilty because you said you wouldn't let me die. We all can't keep out promises. " Sora paused for a couple of seconds. " But I know, if I really wanted to that I'll get better again and we can go back to the way things were. Eating ice cream, swimming, volleyball, all three of us watching the sun set together…. It will be great Riku. " Sora smiled, he was tired I could tell. He was delirious from lack of sleep. I smiled at him " Goodbye Sora. " I said.

" Yea, see you later Riku, Kairi. " Sora smiled and closed his eyes and instantly fell sleep I guess talking took up his strength. I looked at Kairi who was trying to hold back tears, I hugged her as I sat her down on a chair. I sat with Sora's mom talking for a while, she was going on about how she wished she could go back and spend for time with Sora.

As she rambled I refused to think of Sora dying. The world would be lost without Sora; it would be boring without any life. He's also the Keyblade Bearer, what if the worlds got in trouble again? After a few more minutes I stood up causing everyone (aka: Sora's mom, Kairi, and some of our other friends.) to look at me. I then turned to Kairi, gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked out of the room.

* * *

" I'm so sorry…." I smiled as I looked at Hayner, Pence and Olette. Who were giving Kairi Sora's mom and me their apologies. We thanked them, even what was left of the Organization came in which was: Axel, Roxas, Demyx, Larxene, Zexion and Xigbar.

Riku's mom looked at me and smiled " It was so nice of him to do that, Riku was a good kid, he apparently thought much of you. " I nodded and looked away. It was August 16 a week since Riku decided to keep his promise, he gave me his lungs after committing suicide.

Now we were at his funeral waiting for it to start, when it did we took out seats. (I'm in a wheel chair for now.) And waited for the speaker to start. He said a few words then motioned me to come up and say some words. Kairi pushed me behind the pulpit, which was a couple feet away from Riku's coffin I could see his peaceful face as if encouraging me to go on.

I cleared my throat and started " Riku: Respectful, Independent, Kind and Understanding. Riku, one of the best friends I could ever ask for-"

* * *

Ya...I know its kinda sad....not what you expected is it? I got this idea while I was laying awake for 3 1/2 hours. I HAD to write it, I loved the idea. It took two days to write this. Ya I kinda used an idea from a Will Smith movie ' 7 Pounds ' when Riku committed suicide and gave his lungs,though in the move he doesn't give his lungs. If you have never watched it go watch it cause its really good, it made me cry. This is 3,240 words...pretty good, I'm proud of myself. I personally like this story, its one chapter and it has 3,240 words, I think my longest written chapter ever. Beasty =] Not cause Riku died, it was originally gonna be Sora dies and this is how it would go it would fit perfectly with the beginning but it still worked out in the end anyway =] Poor Riku ]= I got sad when I wrote this but...hey I LOVE Riku a lot no haten on Riku but this was meant to be a _**best friend love**_ thingy mabobber. _**Please Review, please?  
( Of course I don't know if giving your lungs is possible...but if its not then it is now! In this story at least. ))**_


	4. Riku's Love Part 1

" Rikuuu…Riiiiiikuuu…Riku!! " I blinked and then looked up at who was calling my name…. Sora.

" Huh? "

" I've been calling to you for three minutes, something on your mind? "

" No" I shook my head " I'm just tired…what do you want? "

" English project, Zexion just announced it. " Oh…well crap.

" Aaand we are allowed to have partners-"

I rubbed my eyes with my thumb and index finger. " Yes, Sora. "

Sora grinned " I knew you wouldn't say no." As he said that the bell rang and people shot up and ran chaotically out the door. I sighed and stood up and started to collect my books as more and more people began to leave. I hated walking in a crowd, so uncomfortable.

" What's taking you so long guys?" Kairi said as she walked in.

" Riku's tired so that means he's gonna be extra slow today. " I slapped him lightly upside the head.

" I'm the one that's always waiting for you doofus. " I walked out the door then to my locker. Sora and Kairi did the same, but after they got their next period class books they came over to me. We were all silent as I put my books away; there were very few people in the hallway. Kairi was the one to break the silence.

"Don't you have to work today, Riku? "

I groaned " Don't remind me…" I shut my locker to see Sora standing there…with his mouth gapped open. Was there something on the front of my locker? I glanced over at it, it had some phone numbers on it but that was it. " What? "

" You have a job?! All these years we have been best friends and you wont tell me when you get a job?! " Oh ya…I forgot Sora was there. Kairi and her big mouth, I flashed a look at the red haired girl and she gave me an apologetic look. I then started to walk.

" It was never important enough to bring up. "

" Tell me where you work so I can come visit you! " That's, what I was afraid of.

" The Pizza Tree House. " Both Kairi and Sora gave me a look that screamed ' Where the heck is that? '. " Its on the other side of the Island, I work so far away cause for one they pay very well. Why do they you ask? Because its is a little kids place. It's a pizza place with an arcade and a play place and etcetera…"

Kairi and Sora made a ' o ' face and then continued walking to out class…, which sadly was art.  
Coincidentally out teacher was Demyx, an Organization member. Of course, half this school was made of Organization members…and why exactly were we going to a school that was pretty much filled with our worst enemies?

" Okay class. " Demyx clapped his hands once very loudly as we all took our seats; I sneezed. " Today is best friend day. I'll just get to the chase, you have to draw or ' make ' your best friend. You can work in-groups or individually, you have forty-five minutes to work. If you don't completely finish it is an automatic zero, understand? Good, go work. " I didn't like Demyx as out art teacher because oddly enough he was too strict with us, probably because he had a chance to make me and Sora's school life miserable.

As people started quickly gathering their things to make sure they finished on time. Sora looked over at me. " Our best friend eh? " Sora grinned " Demyx can we have an inanimate object as out best friend? " Demyx gave him an odd look, looked at me then back at Sora.

" Riku is a object? "

" No! No! I mean like for example…my gloves. " He wriggled his fingers. Demyx sighed.

" Can my Keyblade be my best friend? " Demyx frowned

"No Sora, that's a weapon, not a best friend. Better hurry, times a tickin'. " Demyx walked away to help other students who needed it. I turned back to Sora.

" Were you really going to make your gloves? "

Sora giggled " Yea…just as a joke though. " I raised an eyebrow

" Demyx! " Demyx looked up from his desk. " Can I have a object? " Demyx shrugged

" I guess so…sure. "

" My best friend was Sora, till I got replaced by gloves, so I'm deciding to replace him. I grinned then got up from my chair and walked over to find something. Sora followed me over.

" What are you doing? "

" Finding a best friend. " I said it in a way that said ' Duh, what did you think? '. On the other hand Sora looked half amused.

" I was kidding about the gloves…"

" I know…" I rummaged around for things. I ignored Sora's constant whining till he realized I was and went off to start his own project.

- Ten minuets later –  
I searched for something to use for what seems like forever. I was about to give up and draw something until I tripped over something and almost fell. I caught myself and regained my posture, slightly embarrassed I inwardly cussed at whatever I tripped over. " Stupid thing…you're- " I looked to see what I tripped over and then grinned. " …perfect. "

-Another 10 minuets later –  
It was perfect and not to mention…all mine. Sora came shortly after I showed Demyx my project, he gave me a B+. Anyway Sora came over to me, sat down and showed me what he made. It was a (badly sown) Heartless animal.

"Marluxia taught us in Home Economics how to sow with a sowing machine. " He would…

" Its really cute, Sora. " Sora beamed.

" Really?! I worked really hard on it. " Sora said proudly.

" I can tell. " I smiled

" Well…what did you make, Riku? " Sora looked around for it. " You DID make one right? " Oh I did, it was beside my chair, the side Sora couldn't see. I picked it up and set it on the table, Sora started at it for a long moment. " Uh…what is it? "

" Its my best friend…" I thought for a moment " …Dennis. "

" Dennis? " The thing I had tripped over was a box, a white perfectly square box. I took a Sharpie and drew faces on it.

" Do you not like Dennis? "

"No. " Sora said blandly. I pulled Dennis close to me and hugged him.

" Well I do, I like Dennis. " Sora rolled his eyes.

" Okay then. " That was pretty much my goal at first, to make Sora jealous…but now…Dennis…is- The bell to go home rang before I could finish the thought. I dropped it, picked up Dennis, grabbed my back pack and went to my car. I put Dennis in the passenger seat and buckled his seat belt.

" I don't want you to get hurt Dennis. I know, you don't have to say thank you. "

" Riku! " Kairi yelled as I went to get in my car, I turned around to see Kairi running toward me.

" Yea? "

" Are you ok? " I blinked

" Yea, I am, why? "

" Sora said you acted strange in art class after you made your…'new best friend' ? " I laughed.

" Dennis? No Dennis is not my best friend. I like Dennis. " Kairi giggled

" Like? As in… friend? Cause you know…Dennis is a box. "

"Dennis is more than a box. " I glared at Kari, got in my car and drove off.

-After work…which means is a home –  
I walked inside there ran into my room after saying hi to my mom. I changed into more causal clothes then went down stairs. Leaving Dennis peacefully on my bed.

**-----**

**Yes Riku! Dennis is more than just a box!! Anyway...Riku drank a Diet Coke cause that's what...ahh I never remember which one, Kelly or Jenn ( which ever one plays Riku and Demyx) likes Diet Coke, she said it was he anti-dug. She said that herself on a deviantArt photo of her...cause she was always holding a Diet Coke. Lol anyway...this will be in two parts.... if you didn't realize, this is a one of a kind pairing...a Riku x Dennis. If you don't know who Dennis is ( seriously....) then watch The Sora Show on Youtube. Google it, the first thing that comes up is the video. This pairing is just for laughs lol. **


	5. Straw square bag?

**Straw – Xemnas**

Xemnas sneezed, not once or twice, three times! Demyx had a ' smart' idea and wanted to visit a farm for once in his non existence but wanted everyone to go....that included Xemnas. That wasn't the part Xemnas hated, it was a straw, he- Xemnas Lord of All Nobodies was allergic to straw.

He didn't know that for he never really have reasons to even be around it. Other than Marluxia putting straw down to keep...whatever out of the seeds but Marluxia usually kept everyone out of it. But why would he, Xemnas, want to go there anyway?

Xemnas sneezed another three times then pulled out a tissue and blew his nose. No one seemed to notice this, Demyx was keeping them pretty occupied. He would have to put up with this for another twenty minuets out of the hour and a half they were there. Demyx ran excitedly over to Xemnas and shoves a handful of straw in his face. " Doesn't it smell good?! "

* * *

**A/N: Hehehe I could so see Demyx doing that. Okay onto the next story!**

**

* * *

**

**Square – Pegasus**

Pegasus laid on the ground doing nothing. Hercules was done training for the day and then went on a date with Meg. As Pegasus laid there he wondered about flying around to see of there was anything going on through the city, but there probably wasn't.

He pondered about it some more then got up, took off and took a look around. As he looked around he noticed something, when he flew it was in a rectangular pattern or a circle. So Pegasus he needed a different pattern to fly in then decided on a square. He flew around in a small square then landed back in his spot and laid back down again.

* * *

**A/N: Lawlz um...ya I didn't really know what to do with this one so I decided on my first idea lol.**

* * *

**Bag – Marluxia**

Marluxia was in his garden watering flowers like he would every normal day around this time. He wasn't too sure what he would do after tending to his lovely plants so like anyone would do he pondered.

Not for long though, Roxas came running out the door and almost stepping in Marluxia's (baby) rose bush as Axel came out seconds later tackling the sandy haired boy to the ground. Roxas got up as soon as he was free, ran over to Marluxia, threw some plastic bags at him then portaled off with Axel right behind him.

Marluxia stared at the bags for a long moment wonder why Roxas gave him plastic bags or what he was supposed to do with them. He apparently came up with something and then ninja – er...assassin poofed to his room.

Later, around 6:18pm and almost dinnertime to be precise, Marluxia came into the Living Room That Never Was and sat down. Everyone that was in the room (which was Xemnas, Demyx, Axel and Roxas) stopped talking and stared at Marluxia.

Axel tried to hold back a laugh then covered Demyx's eyes, he didn't protest. Xemnas then spoke up " Number Eleven, where are your clothes?" Marluxia grinned; he had sown together the plastic bags to form a type of-cloak, he did the same with his gloves then made a...hat.

" Right here, these are my ' baggy ' clothes."

* * *

**Ya so lame I know x3**

**Okay before you ask any questions about my sanity, one of my friends gave me a list of words and people and I had to write a story about it. The examples are above. Now since I write incredibly small I have to type it up ( yes I've hand written all of these stories) and put it on here for her to read. So these all are dedicated to dorkyducky117 ( I think it is?) There are a lot more to come...I have 7 pages of stories, 2 stories, maybe 3 on each of them. I have 33 stories to write all together, now missy don't get worried about my hands or me typing it up for you, I want to. Its what I can do for that beasty picture you drew me. :3 Since you know...I lost the skateboard story. –Sweat drops – Review please =D. Oh yes this:**

**Pages: 3**

**Words: 811**

**Characters (no spaces): 3,119**

**Characters (with spaces): 3,843**

**Paragraphs: 24**

**Lines: 89**


	6. Dangling Eyelashes Pop

**Dangling – Vexen**

Like usual Vexen is working in his lab always making experiments of some sort. Vexen may run around looking aggravated or tired but when no one is around Vexen likes to take his time. Why? He likes to admire whatever he decided to hang from the ceiling that day. Vexen has an obsession for things that dangled, like his potion bottles for example. He would string 'em to the ceiling and as he worked he would watch them sway. He didn't know exactly how it fascinated him so much but it was one of the few things that make him happiest.

----

Hum if he likes stuff that hangs...does he like nooses? That's kinda creepy....

* * *

**Eyelash – Xaldin**

As you all know Xaldin has a load of hair. Those dreadlocks on his head and the bushy eyebrows and don't forget those massive sideburns. But one has always bothered him the most, his eyelashes. It bugged him for too long; Xaldin walked over to the bathroom sink, picked up a pair of tweezers ten took a deep breath.

**---**

**　Yes this was short I know, but tweezing your eyelashes much hurt!**

* * *

**Pop – Dennis**

Riku say Dennis down on Sora's bed " I'll be right back, Sora. Stay here." Then Riku walked out. Sora sat down beside Dennis then beamed.

" It's just you and me for now, buddy." Sora slapped Dennis on where he thought was the back be. (Which is a corner.) then- POP! Dennis burst open. Sora looked confused for a moment then composed himself, crosses his arms and turned away. " I knew you hated me."

**---**

**I love this story, its my favorite, it makes me laugh even though I wrote it lol.**

**This chapter was short, but there will only be 3 stories per update even if they are short. There are only 359 words! Review please!**


	7. The Extra Spring Visits Arrow

**Extra – Namine**

Roxas came into Naminé's room to find her sitting on the floor drawing. Roxas sat down beside of her. " Hi." Namine looked up at Roxas and smil

" Hello, Roxas." She simply responded then went back to drawing. Roxas noticed her jaw moving.

" Are you eating something?" Roxas asked curiously. Namine stopped drawing and nodded.

" Yes its gum, want some?" Namine then picked up a pack of Extra gun and handed it to Roxas.

**--**

**...Roxas is stupid...you know why? Cause he made fun of Demyx in Days. I won't forget that, ever lol.**

**

* * *

**

**　Spring – Titus**

Boing...boing...boing. Titus was bouncing on the pogo stick; he had just gotten it that day. He bounces around some more till – snap. The spring broke then Titus fell back on his bum.

**--**

**.... Ya pretty random, I don't even remember who Titus even is.　**

* * *

**Visit – Goofy**

King Mickey one day told Goofy he had the day off. Goofy decided this was a good change to visit Sora, so he did.

**--  
Yup I hate Goofy too.**

* * *

**　Arrow – Riku**

Riku walked long one of the Crossways road thing to go visit Marluxia and Axel, he was determined this time not to turn to the darkness again. The Crossways was just up ahead so Riku kept walking.

...Meanwhile...

" Axel now look what you made me do!" Marluxia yelled at Axel. The said red head had pushed Marluxia so hard making him knock the sign with the arrows pointing which way was what. (Wow that's a lot of 'w' s).

" Well maybe less people will be stopping now." Axel replies nonchalantly.

" But what about Sora?! Idiot..." Marluxia assassin poofed away. Axel rolled his eyes then poofed away also.

....

Riku came up to the middle of the Crossways seeing that the sign was on the ground. The arrow apparently pointing to the direction of the castle pointed left...that path looked a bit dark but what did he know? It had been years since he had been here. So Riku chose that path and advanced towards it.

**------------**

**Poor Riku ]=　**

**Okay this is 4 stories but that was because...it was just too ridiculously short. It is 451 words. Review Please!**


	8. The Bleached Clock Splashed

**Bleach – Larxene**

Every Saturday night around midnight it is Larxene's TV time. If you dared to touch the TV controller around that time, you'd be close to death. Every night she turns it on to Adult Swim and (thankfully) without being interrupted; she would relax and watch her favorite anime: Bleach

**--**

**Ya that was kinda stupid lol, I hate Bleach xP**

* * *

**Clock – Roxas**

Roxas sat on the Clock Tower eating sea salt ice cream after getting back from a mission. The difference in today was, no Axel. The red head was away on some long mission Saix gave him. (Like in the game, sept he not doing that.).

Roxas let his feet dangle from the edge of the high Clock Tower as he ate his ice cream and watching the sunset. It still wasn't right though, there was no Axel to enjoy everything with, and instead there was an annoying clock that constantly make ticking noises.

Tick...tick...tick. This was annoying all the nothingness out of Roxas. How was he supposed to enjoy his ice cream with that infernal ticking sound. Roxas had never really cared much for clocks, especially huge ticking ones that were extra loud.

Seriously, how had he not noticed it before?! It was so damn loud! After another minute of listening to it Roxas had had enough. He stood up then portaled off.

Later on in the week Axel came back, he was standing in front of the station, looked up to see Roxas sitting where he always does. But this time...Axel noticed something, he would have to ask Roxas when he went up.

Well Axel went up and sat beside Roxas. Roxas looked over and smiled nonchalantly at him. " Good to see you back." Axel smiled back but then frowned.

" Roxas...did you know the clock stopped?" Roxas looked over back at Axel, his nonchalant smile still there. He picked up (However they do it...) some sea salt ice cream and handed it to Axel.

"Oh really?"

**--**

**Hehehe I like this one, Roxas likes to bash things when he's mad, if you haven't noticed (aka: The Computer).**

* * *

**Splash – Leon**

Leon was walking around the Market Place when he noticed the fount looked very dirty. As Leon was examining and pondering how to clean it two boys were running around playing.

They were playing tag, but then one boy tripped and then grabbed the other boy to stay up causing them both to fall. The other boy was apparently too close to Leon and then accidentally bumped into him...in which Leon ended up falling into the fount with a small: Splash!

**--**

**Mm ya this one was okay too....**

**Well look the chapter is longer this time =D It is 531 words, Review Please!**


	9. Arguing over Throwing String

**Argue – Xigbar**

Once again Demyx has screwed up another mission and it was a simple one too! He even gave him some note cards to help out. All he had to do was steal the golden stone thing, but once Sora popped up and fought him and Demyx lost, like the idiot he is, dropped the stone.

I told him that he didn't even have to fight! I stared at the mullet haired boy in front of me with his head hung over in shame. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't be mad at him...for very long at least.

Usually everyone argues about it till we all get mad and leaves, or they get it a huge fight and then argue some more. But I couldn't argue with Demyx, he's just too...ignorant and gullible. I ruffled his hair and smiled at him. " You'll get it the next time, dude."

**--**

**Too bad he wont TT~TT**

* * *

**Throw – Zexion**

Zexion walked into The Kitchen That Shouldn't be to find Xaldin, Axel, Demyx and Luxord running about in the kitchen. He didn't know what was going on but by the looks of it they were baking something in a hurry.

Zexion decided to walk in anyway; he then grabbed a banana and started eating it. No one seemed to notice Zexion standing in the kitchen watching the chaos. It was normal for the Cloaked Schemer to go unnoticed though, so he didn't really care. He continued eating his banana still watching them all.

It was not like Zexion had anything better to do. After a little while he started to get bored and was now on his third banana. Zexion was about to leave his spot before he heard a ' clunk '. Zexion looked up and noticed they were cleaning up and someone threw something in the trashcan from across the huge kitchen.

Axel beamed then challenged them to beat him. They competed for a while till there was nothing more to throw away, then they all left. Zexion finished his third banana then went to walk over to the trashcan but stopped. He stood there for a moment then threw all three banana peels and they all landed in the trash one right after the other. Zexion smiled a bit then left.

**--**

**Lol um?**

* * *

**String – Sora**

Swat...swat...swat swat...swat.

Riku was sitting on the couch and had his head resting in his palm while waving his other hand side to side in front of him. In his hand he had a piece of string and Sora was lying in Riku's lap swatting at the string.

When Sora was bored he could be entertained **very **easily and today Sora and Riku were bored. Sora had been lying in Riku's lap for about five-minute's continuously swatting at the string in front of his face like a cat and at that Riku was amused.

****

--

-Coughs- Hum, ya so random.

Anyway this is 571 words. Please Review!


	10. Nose Spoons Crying

****

Nose – Axel

Axel head his now bleeding (maybe broken) nose as he watched a pissed off Roxas stomp away.

" Roxy!" He said very nasally " It was just a joke!"

**--**

**Ya you have to decide what Axel did to deserve that ]. Put it in the review you will send after reading this chapter. – hint hint-**

* * *

**Spoons – Demyx**

Demyx had just written lyrics to a song he made up, now all he had to do was put the music to it. He ran up to his room then over to his Sitar case, opened it but instead of a Sitar sitting inside spoons came spilling out.

**-- **

**Lawlz this one makes me laugh also. Poor Demyx D=**

* * *

**Crying – Lexeaus**

One day in Castle Oblivion Lexeaus decided to take a short walk around for the heck of it. Well this wasn't the best time to do that, because when he came up from Underground he heard a bunch of crying noises. He advanced into the room where the noise was coming from and realized that a bunch of babies were sitting on top of Vexen.

Lexeaus got a good look at the babies and realized they were: Axel, Larxene and Marluxia. Vexen's experiments must have gone and somehow turned them into babies. A bunch of crying ones, they were all on top of Vexen wailing and pulling his hair. Vexen looked pleadingly at Lexeaus but just slowly backed away and back down to Underground.

**--**

**Um.... I had no idea what to write so...this is what came of it lol. Well no more till Monday cause this is all I hate written. I write most - well all of it in school when I'm bored. It was first hand written remember! This is 369 words, Review Please! So far I have written 2,531 words within a hour. =D**

**P.S.: I might update tomorrow but that all depends on how fast I can think of something.**


	11. Best Seller

**A/N: It came from a dream I had a few nights ago, I didn't wanna tell anyone about it cause I wanted to make it a fanfiction. Well theres a little hidden joke to get this. Well I LOVE Demyx, well since I am Demyx in my group, you know how everyone can take advantage of Demyx very easily? Well...someone he has become a prostitute I guess, and its only 2 munny. So ya that's what with the whole 2 munny thing. A plus, thats why its so short.**

* * *

**Best Seller  
**

Axel was walking through one of the many halls wondering what to do, so he decided to go to the Living Room That Shouldn't Be. When we walked into the room he saw Demyx on the couch reading a book. Axel blinked Demyx? Reading? Not messing around? Axel looked again, yea it was defiantly Demyx, that mullet is hard to miss. Axel sauntered over to Demyx and peered over his shoulder to see what he was reading, it didn't look very interesting,

" Wha'cha' reading? Sitar for Dummies?" Axel chucked. Demyx jumped.

" Whoa! When did you get there? And no it isn't."

" Well then what is it?" Axel rested his arms on the back of the couch as he looked at Demyx book.

" Um it's called ' A Walk to Forever '. " Axel hummed " Its the number one best seller right now, and its surprisingly cheap, only ten munny!"

Axel chucked then stood himself back up " Well Demyx, I know a better best seller, all the other members have had it and is a lot cheaper than that book and I can have it whenever I _want_."

Demyx tilted his head " Really?"

Axel nodded " Yup, it is in fact only two munny." Axel winked then walked off leaving a flustered Demyx.


	12. Surprise Surprise

**A/N: This came from a dream I had in October but was too lazy to type it and post it. But I have it now =] I did dream this, sept I was Roxas, of course I did have to add some things (not very much) just to be able to have Roxas in it. ~Review Please~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KH but I do own the plot, I drempt it after all.**

**

* * *

**

**Surprise Surprise**

Axel sat down beside Roxas on the Clock Tower and smiled at him.

"What took you so long?" Roxas asked as he looked out at the sunset that reflected over the small town. Axel smiled and handed him a sea salt ice-cream as he took a bite a bite of his own.

"Getting us one of these, as usual." Roxas smiled back, took it and started to eat it, slowly of course. Roxas then noticed that below the stick engraved in big fancy letters was the word ' Winner'. Roxas tilted his head curiously to the side.

"Axel what does winner mean?" Axel chuckled.

"It means you've won something, stupid." Roxas just rolled his eyes.

"I mean its on the stick, what did I win?" Axel glanced over and examined the stick and the ice-cream then his eyes lit up.

"My dear Roxy, you have won the special ice-cream. See look." Axel pointed to the center of the ice-cream and saw something golden.

"What is it?" Roxas asked as he squinted his eyes to see exactly what it was.

"It's a goldfish!" Roxas' eye' widened as he held the ice-cream out away from himself.

"I can't eat this!"

Axel stared at him with a bewildered look " Well why not?"

"It's got a goldfish in it!" The read head just laughed.

"Yea, well it all fits together. You see its sea salt, fish live in the sea with salt water." Axel grinned and Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Great analogy."

"Its actually really good, it's kind of-"

Roxas finished Axel's sentence then grimaced "Gross! That's what it is!"

"Well fine if you don't want it then give it to me, we'll trade."

Roxas sighed " You already bit off of it."

"So?" Axel took Roxas' ice-cream then gave him his normal ice-cream. Roxas finished the normal ice-cream then watched Axel eat his way down to the fish, as he got to it he then picked the goldfish out from the center then held it up. Roxas wrinkled his nose as Axel stuck it in his mouth, it sounded-

"Ew it's crunchy!" Roxas complained.

"Well yea, did you expect it to be soggy? Soggy crackers would be disgusting!"

"Crackers?" Roxas blinked a few time then thought back. " I thought you said it was a goldfish."

Axel turned to Roxas "Yea, they are goldfish; you know those cheesy fish crackers? The snack that smiles back, goldfish~!" Axel sang. Roxas looked back out at the sunset trying to hide the blush of embarrassment. Axel wondered why Roxas was acting weird about the goldfish then it clicked and Axel smiled knowingly. "Did you think is was a real goldfish, Roxy?"

Roxas' blushed became most noticeable but kept his eye's away from Axel's knowing ones. "N-no."

Axel grinned and took the last bite of his ice-cream. " Silly, Roxy."

**~StarsAtMidnight29~**


	13. Undying Love

**I moved it to here.**

-----

Precious crystal blue eyes gazed lovingly into magnificent green eyes they shone like emeralds but now they were glazed over with tears.

About to lose the one you love is hard, especially if its the only one that you have loved. Crystal eyes grabbed emeralds and the pale lips smile softly.

Its hard seeing them lay there, dying, while you sit beside of them completely and utterly useless. No matter how much the other tries to persuade you it is all gonna be okay and its not your fault, you can't help but blame yourself anyway.

Its almost like you wanted to be your fault. Though you wont say that because you don't want to argue on the last hours, keeping it peaceful and the love strong.

When you watch them slowly slipping away, the pulse in their hand getting slower, you can almost hear the seconds on the clock of life ticking away, painful really. Its like the only part of you is dying and in this case that's exactly how it feels.

The one with the crystal blues reached over and took the green emeralds other hand in crystals and emerald eyes whispered lovingly-

" I swear, as long as I live, I'll never forget and will always love you..." crystal blue smiled and leaned in to kiss the one with the green emeralds. Seconds into the kiss the precious crystal blue eyes shut forever and promptly faded off into a state of eternal bliss in the arms of the weeping emerald.

-------

Don't ask. I wrote it, yes. I understand this is a deep subject and I should put more detail in it...but I couldn't cause that's what came to my mind to the time, I want it to be longer, maybe I'll work on it. Man I wish I could draw the picture envisioned in my mind for this T~T

No **these are not any specific people**, they can be **whomever you want them to be**. This does not have to be people but certain things, it can be an analogy if you want it to be. Whatever you want to be behind those green and blue eyes is your decision. (yes its short I know) Review and tell me what cha thought.** ( Yea the eyes part that is a give away, but really this is how it originally started out. It just ended yup looking like the two you know whos so I posted it.)** Review please.**  
**


	14. On The Edge of Nothing

/It feels like I'm on the edge of nothing and I just want to let go and fall...down./  
The ocean stopped at the tip of my toes as I stood looking over the clear ocean where the moon reflects off the waters. It had been exactly one week, three days, two hours, six minutes and fifty-five seconds since we arrived back at the islands.

Since our arrival I've stood on the edge of the very spot where we met with Kairi, Mickey, Goofy and Donald and their smiling, welcoming face. We all hugged each other and talked for hours until the Disney trio decided it was time to go back to their own world.

It was hard to see them go, because we all knew we won't ever see them again. We knew because all of our weapons, potions, magic, was gone. All of it. Didn't leave any traces it was there at all. Though I still feel a little bit dark inside, it comes out once and a while but its slowly fading away.

I dug my feet into the sand and breathed in the salty ocean scent and the cool breezy air. I came here often to think. Like about now. We came back and it was like nothing happened, we just…came back to where we left off and Sora and Kairi never say anything about it, maybe they are trying to forget. Sometimes I wonder if anything in the other worlds ever really happened at all. Or if their really was any other worlds out there.

I just went through hell of a journey and I'm still wondering if there really is anything; I chuckled softly to myself.

And Kairi, Sora asked her out a few days after we got back. When I heard the news, it was like something was ripped away from me, something from deep inside of me. I had to try to act so happy for them, when in reality I wasn't.

I don't really understand why though. I knew Sora was going to go to Kairi after everything and I accepted it. But why does it hurt so much now? How is it so different? Do I deep down want Kairi that bad or do I want- No! Of course not, Sora's my friend. If he's truly happy where he is at, then I will support him in anyway I can.

I sighed as I sat down in the sand. I was very happy to be back on the island and with everyone else but still…it's like…I enjoy the other worlds better.

Too bad I couldn't leave. I thought bitterly. Though I had promised I would stay with him through everything this time, I just. Can't. It feels like I'm still not strong enough to handle this.

Was it because of Sora and Kairi's relationship? Most of the bond, I bet, comes from Roxas and Namine. I clenched my fists. But I don't share that kind of bond and I never will. It was just something I had to deal with…gradually.

The water rose a few inches higher now lightly skimming my heels telling me that it was getting later. My legs were curled up to my chest my arms loosely wrapped around them though my fists are clenched tight not wanting to let loose.

Sora and I, we are competitive but that never meant I hated him. Never. I looked up at the stars wondering how many different worlds were in each one of them. Maybe, I could go back to the other worlds, start a new life. I had thought about it since Sora and Kairi started dating, I knew Sora and Kairi would be mad if I left, but it would work out. I'd visit if possible. I rested my chin on my legs and stared blankly back out into the sea. I want to go back to the worlds. It feels like I'm on the edge of nothing and I just want to let go and fall.

-------

I've noticed that Riku always went home, did his homework then walked to the quietest side of the beach and sat there all day staring out into the ocean.

I haven't figured out why though. Why he goes there everyday and just sits. It all started after I started dating Kairi. I confronted Riku about asking her out and to make sure there wouldn't be any jealously since I was asking her. He just kind of sighed, smiled a bit, nodded, ruffled my hair like he usually does and said ' Go get her, Sora.'.

It almost sounded sad but he said he was fine with it. Kairi noticed the behavior also and said "He's just sick. He had traveled so much he's missing always moving about, seeing, and meeting new people and place. Plus he was in the darkness for so long it will be awhile to get his strength back up. Don't worry, he'll be fine." But I do worry.

I sat and watched Riku, very well hidden, up in one of the palm trees. I swayed my feet as I listened to the waves hit each other. Very relaxing. Maybe this was why Riku came up here all the time?

I sighed inwardly; I wonder if-well I know Riku wants to leave. I can see it in his eyes, emptiness.

I saw Riku stand up and brush himself off then walk a little into the water then stop. I watched Riku in curiosity unsure what he was doing. I jumped a bit as my phone in my pocket vibrated signaling I had a text. I opened my phone to see a message from Kairi.

'Were r u?' Sora bit him lip unsure what to say back.

'Uh, I'm out, y?'

Seconds later…

'Yea I got that, I'm at ur house right now + ur not here.' I sighed inwardly, she could be so annoying. I checked my watch. 7:04. Yea she sure was needy.

'Well…just go back home or sumthing cause I'm busy.'

'Sora! Ur gf wants to spend time with u, u should give her the time while u still have it.' I rolled my eyes.

'I'll ttyl. Luv u.' I typed in then closed my phone.

Seconds later…

'Srsly?! You're gonna blow me off 4 Riku?! Yea I've been watching u 4 a while now. I'll talk to you about this obsession later Sora. Goodbye!' My heart thumped, how'd she know where to find me? I closed my phone not caring to much to text back.

I looked out to where Riku was standing, either the water was higher or he was going out farther, either way it was getting dark and dangerous. I looked down at my dangling feet. I didn't have feelings for Riku…at least I think I didn't. I mean, I love Kairi right? I'm dating her, that's how things are supposed to go.

Of course I wouldn't voice that to Riku, he would probably think I was weird and call me a freak or a fag. It's not like I don't get those often anyway but hearing it from Riku, seems like it would be so much worse. Usually I don't care what people think of me, not even Kairi, but with Riku, it feel like I have a personal standard to show him. I don't know why though. I always felt happy around Riku; he could always make me smile when I was down. It never felt like that with Kairi. I looked up at the sky. I loved my best friend.

I looked back down to see Riku walking farther out in the water. I shifted myself to see around the palm leaves of the tree to get a better view

What was he doing? Does he not know it's dangerous to go that far? The rip tide could pull him under or the sharks, jellyfish, could hurt him. The wind started to pick up a bit and the dark sky was covered with black clouds threatening rain and a huge storm. I looked horridly back at Riku who was still walking, slowly but still moving forward.

Oh gods, he's going to drown! I jumped out of the (realllllly tall) palm tree and landed on my back. I sat there for a moment trying to catch my breath from having the wind knocked out of me. Dang. I got back up and dashed quickly over to the shore trying to yelling Riku's name over the wind and the crashing waves.

I was almost to the shore line when I yelled out his name as loud as I could. Riku turned a bit and his eyes widened in fear. He was about to say something before a wave hit him and pulled him under.

I jumped into the water of where Riku disappeared and dove into the black rapid waters. I'm going to let Riku go. Riku said he would always be here to protect me, well this time I'm going to protect him. I wasn't going to lose Riku. Not again.

**-StarsAtMidnight29**

**

* * *

Yea still looking for that Beta Reader. I didn't go back over this so sorry for the mistakes and crap. Soooo, yea this will be revised soon (maybe) though. Review and tell me what you thought. (Yea its pretty bad writing and the story plot is sad, but that's what I was going for...well the sad part anyway.)  
**


	15. Hurt

**Okay this story is a bit...odd from what I usually write. This is how it goes. Marlys paragraph of the story, Vexen, Zexion, Xaldin, Rose. Rose is not a OC character I made up btw. It is in fact a rose. It has like...two sentence for its turn. You'll see. But hum, tell me later if you thought it was funny AT ALL. Because I laughed at some of it, but that doesnt mean its funny. I could just be retarded xD  
**

**Oh yea the disclaimer...who cares? You know what it is.**

**Read on!

* * *

**

** Hurt**

It was another boring day in the Never Was castle. Saix had handed out all the assigned missed and retreated to where ever the Luna Diviner goes in his free time. This leaves a few Nobodies bored out of their minds, well the ones that had them and used it for something productive. Unfortunately there weren't many of those.

Vexen was currently in the Gray Room with his left elbow propped up on the arm rest and his head lying lazily in his hand while engrossed in a book about who-knows-what. Beside of Vexen was Marluxia, feet propped up on the table in front of him also reading a book but looked rather distracted for he had been on the same page for at least thirty minutes.

And beside Marluxia was a single lonely rose waiting for the lucky Nobody to receive it and nurture it till it was time to wilt away. Marluxia had brung it in, what seemed like, hours ago and desperately needed water. But the flower couldn't talk nor move so it just had to wait patiently for Marluxia to give it to whoever he planned on giving it to. Though it would rather stay with Marluxia for he took very good care of it but hoped his new owner would be just as great, maybe better. So the rose waited.

On the other side of the table sat Zexion and Xaldin. Zexion was also reading a book paying no attention to anyone around him, no surprise. He was reading an Edger Allen Poe book, one of his absolute favorites. Xaldin who, like everyone else, was reading. He had a few cooking and recipe articles laid out while taking down notes and recipes for later use.

Marluxia shifted in his chair and finally flipped the page of the book. The book was on how to take care of plants, but he had already read it fifty two times. He glanced at Vexen for the billionth time in that long while he had been sitting there. Vexen hasn't noticed or at least that's what Marluxia thought. He eyed the rose, his book, Vexen then back to his book. Marluxia had a crush on Vexen for quite some time now but never had the courage to tell or show how he felt.

Vexen on the other hand actually had been noticing the small glances he had been getting from the Assassin. It didn't bother him much but it was starting to make him curious as to why the Assassin was eyeing him now and then. Was there something on his face? Did he really look as old as all his readers said he looked? Was it is femininity? Surely he didn't look anything like a woman...right?

Zexion turned the page of his book and continued reading. He loved the story "The Pit and the Pendulum" it gave great detail about what kind of dark torture was given back then. How the man escapes from each of these tortures by some logical way of thinking even if it seems impossible. Zexion almost smiled but kept his stoic face. But little did Zexion know Xaldin was scooting closer and closer.

Xaldin shifted his eyes towards Zexion; of course the Cloaked Schemer did not noticed because he was so engrossed in his book. This made Xaldin sad, how could he get close if Zexion was always reading? Xaldin let out a small sigh and looked back down at his articles then his pens. He smiled and picked up the pen and a sheet of paper out of nowhere, set it down and began to scribble rapidly and loudly. He continued to scribble rapidly and looked up. He had gotten odd looks from Vexen and Marluxia, and he could have sworn the rose was doing the same. He blushed, stopped scribbling and looked at Zexion who hadn't even looked up once during his rapid scribbling mess. Xaldin felt stupid, threw the pen down, crossed his arms and sat back with a loud huff.

The rose mentally sighed to itself, everyone had love problems, and it just needed water!!

Marluxia was deep in thought when he suddenly heard this loud scribbling sound. He looked up and saw Xaldin scribbling rapidly on a piece of paper, Marluxia looked at Vexen who was also looking at Xaldin and then went back to Xaldin. What was he doing? Xaldin looked up from his scribbling and when he saw our confused faces he stopped and looked at Zexion then threw the pen down and sat back with a loud huff. What the hell was that about?! Marluxia ruled Xaldin as a victim of boredom and threw the thought out of his mind. Now…about Vexen.

Vexen just decided to completely ignore what happened with Xaldin and focus back on his book, or the fact that Marluxia just looked at him again and SMILED!…it was starting to pester Vexen to oblivion. Why was he glancing at him every few seconds?! Vexen truly wished he had a mirror to see if something was on his face, but the only ones who carried a mirror with them were Axel and Riku, but they were both out. Vexen just had to know….just HAD to or else he was going to kill someone, either it be himself for Marluxia.

That was rather odd. Zexion thought as he watched Xaldin scribble out of the corner of his eye. Zexion looked back at his book right before Xaldin looked at him. Zexion heard a large sigh, a pen being thrown and felt Xaldin lay back and huff. Zexion shrugged it off and went back to his book. Xaldin **was** being weird though.

Xaldin glared at the scribbled on paper as if it was its fault for making everyone stare at him and thinking he was crazy! That was so out of character though…Xaldin stared at Zexion for a few moments before going back to think of something to make Zexion notice him and not his dumb book. Xaldin sighed again and looked around the room till his eyes stopped on the rose. Does Zexion like roses? Maybe…black roses? Marluxia probably had some in his jungle of a room, beyond the man-eating plant, past the vines of doom, across the grassy tulips of no return. Down and under the bridge of poisonous Venus Flytraps and through the seductive whispering willow trees! But…that was a lot of trouble, but! Xaldin would do it if it makes Zexion happy. Xaldin contemplated this.

The rose sighed. Someone else came into the room. But all it could think about was vases of water.

Marluxia mentally pounded his fist in his hand. He was going to give the rose to Vexen! Marluxia reached over and picked up the rose and cradled it in his hand. He looked at flower and then Vexen. He was going to do this…he had to do this…he had to finally tell Vexen how he felt! How all these years he's loved him more than anyone else could ever, even if they were Nobodies, he could feel the sensation the remembrance of that love, that warm feeling you get when you sit beside the person or they talk to you and you just look into their eyes and get lost into them. How smart he was, oh how smart. No one could come up for cures like he does. No one could experiment and figure out what kind of heartless it is like he does. How strong his magic is, mentally and hopefully…physically. Marluxia winced as he squeezed the rose too hard and his hand started to bleed. Ouch.

Vexen glanced over at Marluxia as he picked up the rose and clutched the stem tightly. Vexen winced as he saw that, did that not hurt? Maybe he was used to it. Working in a jungle/garden and all. Vexen looked Marluxia's face over seeing determination. What was he thinking? Did that really hurt and he's just trying to be a man about it? Oh no. Maybe it was like a bad case of boredom and it went from Xaldin to Marluxia. Was he next? Maybe he had it and he just didn't know it…Vexen winced as he saw blood draw from Marluxia's hand. Vexen looked back at his book. That had to hurt.

Zexion's eyes started to droop but got startled when he felt hands cover his eyes and the person asked in a cheery voice who it was. Zexion sighed and told him. Demyx. Demyx pouted and grabbed Zexion's hand begging him to do something with him because he was bored. Zexion smiled and agreed to go someplace. Demyx jumped in joy and pulled Zexion up and skipped out the door with Zexion following at his own speed.

Xaldin got it. He had to do something he was going to get Zexion to notice him. Xaldin knew he knew what he had to do. Xaldin started to get nervous which made his stomach turn in knots. He carefully and slowly scooted closer, their hands nearly touching, he was so tempted to take the hand but if he did, he couldn't do what he was about to do. Xaldin took a deep breath and started to lean in but the door opened causing him to jump and freeze. The person who entered the room came over to Zexion. Demyx. He started to pester Zexion about how bored he was and how he wanted to go somewhere. Which made Xaldin mad; he just had to come in and completely ruin his opportunity to kiss Zexion! Xaldin watched but then a wave of shock hit him in the gut, Zexion smiled. But not at him, no, at Demyx. That smile was supposed to be his and his alone! The lovely smiled that graced his face was still on his face as he left the room. Zexion didn't even acknowledge him when he left. Xaldin sigh sadly and sat back, he had to face it. Zexion just didn't love him.

The rose beamed happily as he was picked up and in someone's hands, which meant he was finally going to be given away! The roses' hopes and dreams were shattered though.

Marluxia turned to Vexen and held out the rose. He told Vexen exactly how he left, how great and beautiful he was. How special he was to the Assassin and would do anything for him, and that he absolutely loved him with every bit of his non existence and hoped he would be his boyfriend. Marluxia waited patiently for Vexen's response.

Vexen was rudely interrupted in his thoughts when Marluxia threw the book down on the floor and looked into his eyes. Marluxia spilled his guts out to him about how he cared for him, would do anything for him and also, he loved him with all his non existence and wanted to go out, as in romantically. Once Marluxia stopped confessing to him and waited for the reply. Vexen wasn't sure what to think but it was all illogically. Vexen told him he couldn't love him because they had no hearts, they are only experiencing something that their past selves experienced so it is in no way real and it will pass.

Marluxia was devastated. His mouth dropped open and he through he could feel tears coming to his eyes. So he spoke up that if his somebody felt this way why had he been experiencing it since he first saw him and how come he feels so hurt?

Vexen sighed and stood up.

"It is illogical, Number Eleven. It will pass, trust me. You can not love me and I can not love you. Now if you excuse me I have experiments to do." Vexen replied as he turned and walked out of the room.

Marluxia, who was also standing slumped back down into his seat, sighed dejectedly and put the rose in the water filled vase, it sighed in relief. At least someone was happy. Marluxia sighed and stared out the window at Kingdom Hearts. Vexen's last words kept ringing in his head '…I can not love you.' It hurt, somewhere in him it hurt. A lot.

Two lonely Nobodies sat in the Gray Room wooing over their loved ones that had just rejected them.

**---**

**Yea Xaldin/Zexion very crack but it made me laugh :] First wrote all 2,121 words on paper, typed it up, printed it, lost it on the computer and had to re-type it. Buuut thats alright! Anyway about my updates. I wont be updating as often because I am grounded from the computer. I can get on at school but it interferes with my school work I need to be doing. So maybe...once or twice a month I will update one of my stories. Sorry about all this Anyway I hope you enjoyed the story, would you mind reviewing? Please? Thank you :]**


End file.
